Lost & Found
by LoveScrantonStyle
Summary: Jim returns to Scranton after three years to find that not only has his life changed, but so has the life of a certain coworker he still has feelings for. Can he save the receptionist again? Fluff coated fluff with fluff filling! Rated T for future stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I know, there are tons of Daddy!Jim fics out there…but I can't help myself. Oh, I almost forgot, I own zip that has to do with The Office. Except seasons 2 and 3 on DVD. But that's all. I swear.)**

Over the past three years, Jim Halpert's life had taken a few unexpected turns. First, he transferred to the Stamford branch of Dunder Mifflin pretty much on a whim, as a way to escape his feelings for the Scranton branch's receptionist (who was also his best friend). Then, he began a whirlwind romance with Karen Fillipelli, which ended when she went into early labor with their child. It was then he knew he had to step up and do something with his life, instead of letting everything fly by him. He told her things just didn't feel right anymore. The truth was, Jim was still in love with Pam.

Karen had given birth to a girl, who they named Faith. She had spent the first five months of her life in the NICU at Stamford Hospital. Jim stayed by her side the entire time; he had practically used up all his sick and personal days so he could be with her until she was allowed to come home – wherever that was, since Jim never really considered Stamford to be home. Even though things were rough for the two of them, since little Faith was always surrounded by doctors and hooked up to medical equipment and given various tests to figure out exactly what was wrong with her, Jim still had hope that he, and his daughter, would end up back in Scranton some day.

It turned out that Faith had cerebral palsy, and would probably either end up in a wheelchair or have trouble walking her whole life. Jim knew it would be a long road back to a normal life, but he also knew that he'd have to stay strong for his baby girl, and that he couldn't give up on what he really wanted. Little did he know, the road back would be longer than he'd thought.

* * *

Jim was woken one morning by Faith's soft whimpers from her crib. She was two now, but her physical therapist had advised Jim to keep her in the crib until she was strong enough to keep herself from rolling off of a regular bed. Jim grinned as he walked into Faith's room, her whimpers becoming excited giggles as he came over and scooped her up.

"You sleep good monkey?" he asked her. She smiled that crooked, toothy smile that he loved. It was his smile. She nodded, her dark locks flailing in all directions. "Looks to me like that hair of yours needs to be brushed, little miss," Jim said, carrying Faith over to the changing table on the other side of the room. "But first, we need to take care of a few other things." Jim then took off Faith's pajamas and changed her diaper. Then he straddled her on his hip and proceeded to rifle through her closet for something to wear. After several minutes of "This one? Or this one?" she had finally made a decision. Then came Faith's least favorite part.

"C'mon monkey, I have to put these on you. Please don't fight me honey," Jim pleaded as he tried to put the hard plastic braces on Faith's tiny legs. She flailed and kicked anyway, despite Jim's efforts. "You're gonna make me late for my new job sweetheart," Jim said. "Now come on, just let me get these on you, and then I'll go drop you off at grandma's, `kay?" This brought a smile to Faith's little face.

After that, Jim attempted to pull a brush through Faith's mangled hair. He even topped it off by sliding two small clips on each side of her head. "There we go. All done," Jim said with a smile. His daughter grinned back at him, and his heart melted. "Oops, almost forgot one thing," Jim remembered, taking Faith's glasses off of her bedside table and putting them on her small face.

* * *

Faith hadn't cried when Jim dropped her off at his parents', which was a good sign. On the drive to work, things began to get more and more familiar to him; like the "Scranton Welcomes You" sign, and the Penn Paper building. He was starting to feel at home again. He secretly hoped that not much had changed since he'd left, but he highly doubted that.

Jim clicked the button on the elevator, and he began to feel nervous. The elevator dinged, and he stepped in, alone. He was glad he didn't have face any of his old coworkers yet. He took one deep breath, and proceeded into the office, trying to look confident, even though he was scared as hell on the inside.

**(AN: This took me forever to write, surprisingly. Please, please, PLEASE review! Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if you have any suggestions, it doesn't matter! Just review; it helps me write. Also, if you're wondering where I got the plot idea from, it's kind of autobiographical, except my dad isn't Jim, and I wasn't his and Karen's lovechild.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love all the positive feedback. You ask, and you shall receive; here's chapter 2! I'm changing one small thing this time around, it's nothing major, I promise. Oh, and I have a feeling this might be a bit of a filler chapter, but it's still good. Also, I don't want Daniels and Gervais to sue me, so here goes: I own nothing but seasons 2 and 3 on DVD, and I own Faith.)**

I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead as I walked into my old office for the first time in three years. At first, it seemed like nothing had changed; Dwight still sat at the same desk, I could still hear Kelly babbling incoherently from The Annex, and Stanley still had that same bored look on his face. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam," she said in her usual receptionist tone, not noticing I was there. I tapped my fingers lightly on her desk, waiting. She looked up, and then grinned at me. "He's not here right now, can I take a message?" she said quickly, trying to hold in her excitement.

"Jim!" Pam cried after she'd hung up. She got up from behind her desk, and engulfed me in a hug. "So, how've you been?" she asked. I knew this question would be coming sooner or later. "Well, um, I have a…," I started; but I was interrupted by none other than Michael Scott.

"Slim Jim!" he shouted, strutting out of his office. "God, it's been so long! How are you buddy?"

"I-I'm great," I stammered.

"So, what've you been up to? Were the chicks in Stamford hot?" he asked, nudging me a little.

"Um, I guess you could say so," I replied vaguely, thinking of Karen for the first time in a long time.

Michael looked at me suggestively then said "Does that mean you were gettin' any?"

I tried to change the subject. "So…my old desk's empty. Can I take it?" I asked.

"Sure! Your wish is my command!" he cried, slapping me on the back a little too hard. "Great to have you back," he said, going back into his office as I settled myself in at my desk.

Just as I was logging onto my computer, I saw Pam sneak a glance at me from the corner of my eye. She didn't say anything; she just smiled mischievously. A small "ping" came from my computer.

"Let's have lunch together, like old times," the IM message read. "You need to tell me what it was like in Stamford," read the next one.

"I'd be more than happy to Beesly," I typed back. "As long as you promise to tell me what's been going on here."

* * *

I met Pam for lunch in the break room; same table as always. She beamed when she saw me unwrap my tuna sandwich.

"Still eating tuna every day huh?" she asked, sitting down across from me.

"Yup, in fact, there was this guy in Stamford, Andy, who called me Big Tuna, `cause on my first day there, I ate tuna for lunch," I replied, reminiscing.

Pam giggled. "_Big Tuna_? You cannot be serious!" she cried, eating a spoonful of her yogurt.

It was then that I noticed something glisten on her left ring finger. It couldn't be…could it?

"What? What's wrong Jim?" Pam asked me, noticing my face had dropped. It hit her after a moment. "Oh, that," was all she said.

"I'm guessing you married Roy then?" I asked.

"Yeah Jim, I did," she replied simply. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner."

"It's perfectly fine; how could I have known anyways?" I said, trying to hide the slight sadness in my voice.

She nodded in agreement, and we went back to eating our lunches in silence.

The weight of what had happened between Karen and I in Stamford felt like it got heavier the longer I hid it from Pam. After all, she'd kept her promise about telling me what had happened while I was gone. I had to return the favor, right?

"Listen, Pam, I have something _pretty _important to tell you…" I began.

She looked up from her lunch, waiting for me to continue.

"I-I met a girl in Stamford, Karen, and things went pretty well. That is, until…she got pregnant. I-I broke it off with her after…a few months." I stuttered nervously. Pam was looking intently into my eyes, which made me a little flustered. I took that as a cue to keep going.

"I've been single ever since, and…I have a daughter Pam." She just stared at me in complete disbelief. I couldn't really blame her though. Things got awkward then, and didn't know what else to do, so I left the break room, feeling like an idiot.

_What right did I have flirting with her?_ I asked myself. _She's _married _now for God's sake! You have to stop fooling yourself, Halpert. Things aren't the same anymore, you should know that. For all you know, she's happy with Roy! She doesn't need you like that anymore, she has Roy for that_

After a moment, I realized something else. It would probably be best for me to not tell Pam anything else about Faith. I didn't need pity from her, not from my best friend.

**(AN: Reviews are as awesome as JKras with a beard! Get to it…that's what she said.)**


End file.
